


Fulmination

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: MAMA AU. Luhan loses control of his powers and Chen is sent to bring him back.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Fulmination

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #88. Thank you to J, J, K, and M.
> 
>  **warnings:** violence, rough sex

Two weeks ago, there had been a total solar eclipse in Chile. In the seven and a half minutes the sun had been blacked out, its corona flaring out as grey tendrils against the ink of the sky, the red force agents manifested—and found them.

Junmyeon had acted quickly, with practice. The twelve of them split immediately, abandoning the city bound by its beaches and its churches, its long wide streets and neocolonial architecture. Jongdae had been the most reluctant to leave, until he had been tugged along by Minseok and Yixing who didn't have patience for his nostalgia.

Jongin flitted away, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol took a car north. The rest of them had plane tickets that had been stashed away for this day—knowing each eclipse brought separation, and each subsequent new moon a reunion.

It would be a black moon—the second new moon within a month. Junmyeon swallowed back the omen and kept going.

When they finally do reunite, it's in the French countryside somewhere. At the height of summer, the trees are flush with leaves and wildlife, and the detritus is dry under his feet, crackling with each step. When he sucks in a deep breath, he can feel Minseok on the other side of his mind but when he pushes to see what Minseok is seeing, he stumbles up against a white wall of blankness.

It's not unusual; Minseok seldom opened up his mind to Junmyeon unless it was during an emergency, when they were caught fighting, fleeing. Still, Junmyeon presses his consciousness against that wall, murmuring where he is, to come find him, to bring along the rest. Minseok would listen.

Two days before the black moon, almost all of them are with Junmyeon, having shaken off the red force tails over the course of the last three weeks. Only Luhan isn't here, and Jongin gets antsy, flitting between the trees around the countryside estate they occupy. Even when they're all together, Junmyeon can watch at the corner of his eye how they split in half, mirroring each other but never intermingled.

He likes to believe it doesn't bother him as much as it used to, back when he'd insist for them to get to know each other. 'We're in each other's heads,' Yifan had cut in, low-voiced and patient, gesturing to Chanyeol. 'We don't need to be in everyone else's.'

Yet, he can't help but want to argue, want to say, 'but you're in _their_ heads,' as he gestures towards Yifan's brood: Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, Zitao—and a missing Luhan. It wouldn't make sense of course; Junmyeon is the same with the members that are his.

With only one day before the black moon, Jongin pops into existence in the middle of the living room of the house they temporarily occupy. With shoulders tense and brows drawn together, Jongin oozes distress as he glances between Junmyeon and a few of the other members scattered around. 'I keep trying to find him but I can't—I—'

Junmyeon notices Kyungsoo stiffen, glances immediately at Minseok when he feels a sharp stab of alarm in the back of his mind. Somehow, Minseok's expression is as placid and calm as usual, but Junmyeon feels the crash of anxiety on the shores of their shared connection. Something was wrong.

'Keep looking,' says Minseok as he stands, readies himself to leave, his mind pulsing with want to see Yixing and Jongdae. Why those two, Junmyeon wants to ask, but if he alerts Minseok that Minseok is leaking his feelings, Minseok will cut him off entirely.

Instead, all they can do is wait. Jongin clenches and unclenches his hands in an anxious rhythm. Chanyeol and Baekhyun try to distract him—to mixed success. Still, the day passes, the night too.

In the morning, Jongin pops into existence at the foot of Junmyeon's bed. 'Hyung,' he says, eyes wide. 'I found him.'

'Bring him here,' says Junmyeon without hesitation. Even if Luhan was in the clutches of the enemy, Jongin was the most specialized in escape. He'd teleport to seven different locations before he got to the house and confuse even the most sophisticated tracker.

More importantly, Luhan was alive. Luhan was on the other side of Jongin's mind. Jongin vanishes instantly and Junmyeon goes to Yifan's room.

Yifan listens to him with that perfectly impassive face, even if his eyes betray the alarm when his brows furrow, the corners of his mouth tightening. He sweeps out to find Yixing in his room, murmuring into his ear. As Junmyeon lingers in the doorway, a voyeur to muffled secrets, he watches Yixing nod, his eyes straying to the empty bed in the room. The one meant for Luhan.

'Tell me what's wrong,' demands Junmyeon, feeling terribly young, pushed out from whatever lingers between Yifan and his closest.

Yixing flashes him a sweet smile. 'It's nothing we haven't dealt with before,' he says and leaves it at that.

It's several hours before Jongin reappears—and its not how Junmyeon expects.

He's in the kitchen when he hears the dull thud of something heavy dropping on the living room rug. There's a sudden shout, Baekhyun's voice calling out for Junmyeon-hyung, and Junmyeon rushes out to see an unconscious, bleeding Jongin collapsed onto the floor.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. A moment later, Junmyeon hears a hurried rush of steps from the upper floor as Yixing storms down the stairs, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. They get out of his way as he turns Jongin to his back, shoves his shirt up to lay his palms onto bare skin. There's a glow, a breath of warmth around them, and Jongin gasps awake, his handsome face bruised and scraped.

'Found him, found him but he—'

'We know,' cuts in Yixing. 'Take Chen with you and come right back.'

'What do you know,' cuts in Junmyeon, irritation sour at the back of his throat. 'Stop— _whispering_ about it and tell me, so we can _fix this_.'

'After,' says Yixing.

' _Now_ ,' snaps Junmyeon, 'can't you see what's wrong with Jongin—'

'We'll explain to everyone once I get Luhan-ge back, hyung.'

The voice lurches Junmyeon back as he looks up at Jongdae standing there, waiting for Yixing to heal Jongin up _enough_ to get himself hurt again.

'Jongdae…' murmurs Junmyeon, helplessness flooding into his body, leaving him hollow. 

Next to him, Jongin is sitting up, his bruised cheekbone already swept clean by Yixing's powers. He glances between his Junmyeon-hyung and then Yixing, Jongdae. Minseok, Zitao and Yifan are there now as well, watching from the back. When Junmyeon glances at Minseok, he feels a pulse of reassurance at the back of his mind. _Trust me_.

Gritting his teeth, Junmyeon backs off. 'Jongin, go.'

Jongin nods, standing up and letting Jongdae loop an arm around his waist. He looks over at Yixing. 'How did you know he asked for Jongdae-hyung?'

Jongdae smiles, bright and wide. 'Who wouldn't want to see me?'

'Thank you,' says Yixing, directed at both Junmyeon and Jongin. Junmyeon looks away, Jongin disappears.

  
  
  


He's not even far. One country over, huddling in an empty warehouse, leftover wooden slats splintered into pieces and lined up metal shipping containers dented with an invisible force.

Jongin materializes them both on the other side of the warehouse, putting as much distance between them and the crouched figure. The concrete floor that stretches along the length of the building is littered with dust and debris. The ribbon of windows circling the perimeter of the warehouse above the catwalk are cracked, some shattered, and glimmering shards of glass on the metal runway catch the the fading sunlight from outside.

'He didn't mean it,' starts Jongin hurriedly, 'he just can't—'

'I know,' cuts in Jongdae. 'You can go, Jonginnie.'

'What—no.'

Across from them, Luhan lifts his head from his hands and looks at them. 'Chen.' Being so far away, his voice sounds tinny and small. Jongdae wonders if he looked like this—back then. 'Don't come near me. Bring Minseok and Tao.'

'You know I can't do that,' calls out Jongdae, breaking away from Jongin's grip around his waist, striding forward.

Behind him, Jongin jerks in surprise. 'Hyung!'

'It's nothing I can't handle.' Already, Jongdae can feel the thrum of electricity under his skin, reacting to how his heart rate spikes as he takes step after step towards Luhan. 'That's why Lu-ge called for me first, right.'

'Chen,' and Luhan's voice goes low in warning. 'Stay away.'

'If you can't control yourself to be safe around me,' says Jongdae, 'like hell I'm bringing Minseok-hyung and Tao around you.'

Slowly, Luhan stands up, his shoulders weighted with anger and fear. His movements are sluggish and his mouth pressed in a tight line, like the thread keeping his powers stifled and under strict control.

Any second now, it would snap. Jongdae licks his lips and keeps walking.

'Hyung, please,' says Jongin. He's unabashedly scared, and Jongdae wonders what sort of emotions he must be receiving from Luhan. Jongdae had never asked Kyungsoo how he'd felt when Jongdae was in this state and Kyungsoo had never volunteered the information.

Jongdae looks back over his shoulder, smiles sweet and reassuring, making sure his grin crinkles the corners of his eyes. 'Jonginnie, go back. Lu-ge will let you know when you can come back, I promise.'

'Will you be okay?'

'Of course,' he lies, because Junmyeon and his brood never saw this, never really knew it had happened to him first before Luhan. Yifan wouldn't have told Junmyeon either, he was notoriously secretive. Uncharitably, Jongdae thinks it was probably something Yifan learned with Chanyeol always nosing in his head. 'Go.'

Jongin, freshly healed from freshly wounded, hears the imperative. He sets his jaw and vanishes into a glimmer of smoke.

Two beats later, he feels Kyungsoo press confirmation through their connection. With everyone out of their way, Jongdae exhales slowly, his blood coming alive.

Luhan is glaring balefully at him when Jongdae finally stops, separated by only a few metres. Alone now, the thread keeping Luhan's telekinesis under wraps is now starting fray—the signs clear in his red-rimmed eyes, his tensed muscles underneath jeans and shirt and jacket.

'Where'd they get you?'

Luhan lifts the hem of his shirt and reveals a fresh gnarled burn on his side, just under his ribcage. 'Aiming for the heart,' he says. 'The poison still got in.'

Jongdae had been hit in the throat, his voice snarled and broken and raging when his electricity ran through him without his permission at those he loved. The scar was gone—made clean by Yixing's hands—but the ghost of pain lingered in his memory, startled him in moments when he'd thought it was over.

It would be the same for Luhan now, once they got him under control.

'And the agents?'

'Everything exploded,' says Luhan shortly. 'Including them.'

Jongdae swallows. Electricity could be grounded, redirected. When he'd been shot, the poison had reacted with his powers in a split-second discharge, shorting out every electronic around him and burning through the bodies closest to him—luckily, enemy agents, and no civilians.

Luhan's telekinesis was different, was dangerous. He couldn't imagine what it must have looked like for a human body to compress into twisted shapes and then blow in a bloody mess, staining everything with a slew of gore.

'You going to do the same to me?' Jongdae asks, taking a careful step forward.

'Chen,' he warns.

'I'm going to tire you out,' he says, patient. 'And then I'm going to ask Kyungsoo to send Tao and Minseok-hyung.'

'You're going to die.'

'Nah,' dismisses Jongdae, rolling his shoulders, the tips of his fingers sparking. 'I'm going to pay you back.'

When Jongdae had been poisoned and lost his control, it had taken all of them to bring him in. Luhan had been the first—fearless despite the shower of electricity raining down on them as Jongdae snarled in pain and terror, voiceless when the poison ate at his throat. Luhan had summarily yelled at him and then fought him, eventually slamming Jongdae's skull into the ground over and over until Jongdae fell unconscious.

Later, Yixing would report that Minseok had iced him, and Zitao's time-stop kept him unconscious as Yixing healed him. It was as short of an explanation as necessary, if only because Yixing knew any more detail would have drowned Jongdae in shame.

Still, that shame lingered somewhere in his ribcage, and he refused to let it drag its claws into Luhan. Better to fight it out, to exhaust Luhan until Luhan thought he had agency over his powers again instead of being dragged back to their family as an uncontrolled danger.

It's what goes through his mind as he electrifies the ground around them, whips of energy crackling around them, sparking at Luhan's feet.

Immediately, Luhan's telekinesis lashes out without even a gesture from Luhan—clearly impulsive. An invisible blow to Jongdae's stomach has him hurling backwards, narrowly avoiding cracking his skull against the concrete when he lands on his back.

'Shit,' says Luhan, grimacing. 'Get _out_ , Jongdae.'

'Make me,' groans Jongdae, rolling back onto his feet. He steadies himself with a hand on a metal shipping container, feeling his electricity pulse through the material. The ground is still electrified, still seeping into the other conductive debris around them. He just needs more time—a little more time.

'You can't make this fight last,' Luhan says. 'I'm going to break all your bones.'

'Let's see you try,' Jongdae laughs, adrenaline blooming in his blood as he starts to run while dragging his hand along the metal container. He turns at the corner, fingers never leaving the surface, ducking so he can disappear behind a large crate.

Luhan scoffs. 'You think I don't know where you are?' There's a shuffle and the crate cracks and then splinters into what seems like hundreds of pieces, flying out at him as he sprints forward, fingers dragging against cold, cold conductive metal all the while.

'Take me seriously,' calls out Jongdae as he turns the corner again, tracing a streak of electricity all around the container as the ground becomes more and more electrified with each passing second. 'I can control what I'm doing this time.'

'You have to touch me to hurt me, and you can't.'

'You're assuming a lot, Lu-ge.'

'Fuck you,' and Jongdae knows he means _fuck you for being here_. _Fuck you for not letting me suffer alone like I should be doing_.

It's time. Jongdae stands behind the metal container and flattens his palm against the cool surface. 'Lu-ge,' he calls out. 'Sorry.'

With a deep exhale, Jongdae releases a pulse of energy around him, magnetizing the debris all around him in haphazard poles.

'Wha—' Luhan's yell is cut off as everything around him begins to shooting around him to attach to their opposite poles. Even the large metal containers jerk forward in a predictable path but too big to dodge effectively, and only Jongdae can stand still in the maelstrom—his own magnetic field redirecting the flying debris as the warehouse turns chaotic.

In the midst of the pandemonium, Jongdae sees Luhan, a panicked expression on his face as his own power lashes out without his control, trying to protect him without any care for the method. The warehouse's upper level catwalk gets crushed under the weight of a flying metal container and begins to come down. Windows shatter as smaller debris hits the glass, littering the place with more things for the both of them to use against each other.

After whipping back a piece of sharp rebar flying at his face, Luhan whips around and spots Jongdae, and he's scowling, angry. 

_Good_ , thinks Jongdae. _Bring it back_.

Luhan stalks forward as Jongdae continues magnetizing the warehouse's floors and walls, creating opposing poles just so that the debris never stops whipping around them.

It gets hectic after that. Luhan's anger lashes out to slam Jongdae back. Immediately, Jongdae shoots a bolt of electricity at Luhan even as he goes flying. The fight becomes personal now, intimate. Luhan continues walking, continues getting closer and closer, anger coming to the forefront when Jongdae keeps pushing back.

'I said— _get out_ ,' he snarls, splintering another crate, uncaring that the shards of wood shoot out at Jongdae. Jongdae scrambles out of the way, palms pushing him off the concrete while pulsing more electricity through it. It was going to be the only way he survived.

'What's wrong?' Jongdae cackles, circling around Luhan. Now Luhan's back was to the entrance of the warehouse that had been rapidly approaching. This way, Jongdae had the whole expanse of the warehouse behind him to sprint around, to keep this fight contained.

'Chen-ah.' It's said so low and quiet and restrained. A good sign. _Get more mad_ , Jongdae thinks. _It's_ your _power—bring it back_.

In a sudden movement, Luhan swings his arm through the air, palm out. Jongdae feels an invisible force punch into stomach and send him flying straight up at the twisted broken catwalk above him. In a panic, Jongdae twists his body to catch the length of metal against his ribcage, cracking something as he drops down onto the top of a metal container. The magnetizing has weakened, the smaller debris now a whispering half-moving wave along the concrete floor.

Still. One hit from Luhan wasn't enough. The pain wells up in Jongdae's body, has him start cackling loud and unabashed, just to infuriate Luhan even more. 'Is that it? I'm going to win this, y'know.'

'You aren't going to win _anything_ ,' snarls Luhan. 'You can't even understand that I could kill you, you stupid motherfucker—'

Jongdae looks up at the ceiling where there are heavy duty lights hanging down. Another pulse of electricity and the lightbulbs forcibly shatter, raining down sharp droplets of glass to cut into Luhan's skin.

'You fucking _fuck_ —' Luhan yells below, his telekinesis jerking the container to and fro as if to make Jongdae roll off the top.

'I'm going to burn you from the inside out, Lu-ge,' Jongdae says with laughter in his voice, finally rolling off the top and landing on his feet, only a meter away Luhan. One of his hands come up to hold his side, feeling the ominous creak of broken ribs. 'Just one touch, and I'll drag your pathetic husk back home.'

'I'm going to break more of your bones,' promises Luhan.

'Fuck, I sure hope you do,' Jongdae grins, and gets himself slammed skull-first into the concrete. His teeth cut the inside of his cheek and blood sweeps over his tongue, iron-hot.

Once the momentary blackness passes, he looks upwards at Luhan standing above him, reaching down to fist his fingers into the collar of Jongdae's jacket. The invisible force that coalesces around Luhan helps raise Jongdae up while keeping his limbs immobile.

Quickly, Jongdae tries to jerk his head down, press any slit of his skin against Luhan's hand to shoot his lightning quick and thorough through Luhan's nervous system. Luhan reacts instinctively—pushing away Jongdae and flicking his telekinesis to throw Jongdae like a ragdoll against the side of another metal container opposite the previous one. Just like their last fight—oh-so-familiar.

But this time, Jongdae won't lose consciousness. His lightning is under his control, so intimately wrapped around his nervous system that it will let each of his bones shatter before it stops firing neurons through his brain.

Still, Jongdae's vison goes fuzzy for a moment, and his mouth can't taste the blood right. Wires crossed. But he was getting there, so so fucking close—Luhan's rage overwhelming his absolute terror so he can work through the poison in his system and reclaim pieces of his telekinesis bit by bit.

Could they have done this with Jongdae? Had him fight it out until he was drained enough to control? Instead, Luhan had overwhelmed him, shown him the absolute patheticness of having all this power with no control.

That's why it was different now. That's why he could last this long. 'Watch how you throw me, Lu-ge,' he says, coughing wetly when the blood in his mouth goes down wrong.

Luhan is breathing hard, sweat dampening his hair so it falls into his eyes. 'Shut the fuck—'

Jongdae activates opposing poles between the metal container he landed on and this new one he had just slammed his head against—and they come careening together across the warehouse floor to crush Luhan standing in between.

He's already running towards the back of the warehouse when he hears the explosion. A quick glance over his shoulder shows him he's right: Luhan had gotten crushed for a split-second before his telekinesis blew outward, ripping open the metal of the shipping containers and sending screws and shrapnel flying.

Luckily, the magnetic field around Jongdae spares him from the metal but his skin is littered with wood splinters and scrapes from the gravel. Luhan is a sight to behold—one arm definitely dislocated, the other clutching his side, a scratch in his hair dripping blood over his forehead. His pretty face is twisted and angry and _clear_. _There it is_ , Jongdae thinks.

'Come fight me, Lu-ge,' he says, dissipating his electricity in a sharp crack, bringing the warehouse to stillness. 

Luhan yells as he runs at him, the non-dislocated arm pulling back before slamming a fist into Jongdae's chin, splitting skin on the knuckles. Jongdae stumbles back before pitching forward, shoving a fist into Luhan's gut, playing dirty when he aims for the location of the poison injury. Luhan screams in pain, in fury, and scratches at Jongdae's throat, scrabbles his fingers to choke him.

It's pure adrenaline—no more finesse, no more strategizing. Luhan is anger and fear and relief and self-hatred and Jongdae knows, he fucking _knows_ , and he won't let Luhan black out without resolution.

He shoves Luhan back, grabs his collar, tackles him onto the concrete. Luhan's head cracks against the floor and Jongdae can hear the bitten-off yelp of pain, the hissing soreness when Jongdae straddles Luhan's stomach and squeezes his torso between his legs, pressing down on where the poison bullet had entered him.

He's not going to make this nice for Luhan. Luhan tries to kick him off, flails another punch while his dislocated arm stays twisted grossly along the concrete floor.

'You're okay,' says Jongdae.

'Fuck you—get off—' snaps Luhan, flinching from the softness, his terror bubbling back up even when he's able to touch Jongdae like this, without his telekinesis whipping at Jongdae.

So Jongdae does what he knows will get Luhan to listen: leans forward to brace a hand over Luhan's throat, keeping him pinned, while his other hand reaches down to pull at Luhan's belt, the button and zip of his jeans.

'I'll kill you just so you learn,' says Luhan, rambling now, his eyes wide, getting wider when Jongdae's fingers shove down his undershorts and find his cock. 'Get off—get off—Chen—'

'Shut up,' says Jongdae, tugging at the soft flesh, trying to convince Luhan's body to stop pumping adrenaline into only fear. He was going to absolve Luhan of his panic, he was going to make Luhan fuck his terror into Jongdae.

His grip tightens around Luhan's cock and Luhan hisses, snarls, arches. He's half-hard and getting harder, the pleasure clearly reluctantly torn away from the rest of his body that screams with pain.

'If you do this—and I lash out,' pants Luhan from below, 'Chen—'

'Then don't fucking lash out,' says Jongdae, pulling back both his hands to work at his own jeans, shove them and his shorts down his thighs so his ass rolls back along Luhan's cock. It's dry, it's so dry—but fuck it.

There's definitely skin ripping and definitely blood. Jongdae seats himself over Luhan's cock, forcing himself to keep bearing down on the intrusion all the way. Underneath, Luhan lets out a strangled groan, one of his hands digging his nails into Jongdae's thigh as if that bite of pain would stop him.

Jongdae grips Luhan's wrist and pins it flat on the concrete as he leans over Luhan, hips flexing in testing motions, hissing at how even a few centimetres of Luhan's cock moving in and out of his ass hurts.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Luhan says, eyes slitted with pleasure-terror as he stares up at Jongdae. 'We'll both fuck up, we'll both—'

'Yeah,' confirms Jongdae. 'You use your mind powers and I,' he flexes his fingers around the bare skin of Luhan's wrist, 'I'll burn you alive.'

'You should've just left me,' he says. 'I'm going to kill you.'

'Yeah, well,' says Jongdae, continuing to rock his hips back and forth. 'Right back at you.'

They both shut up then—or at least there's no more words because Jongdae can't stop the hiss of pain every time he raises his hips and drops down, feeling how Luhan's cock forces his hole to stretch out around the girth, slicked by faint tracks of blood.

To his credit, Luhan stays hard. His breathing has gone harsh, working through the terror that the thin strings of self-control around his telekinesis would snap, that he'd blow Jongdae's body apart into a mess of gore and then scream and try do the same to himself to no avail.

He won't, of course—Jongdae knows he won't, and he keeps fucking himself over Luhan's dick until sheer stubbornness and the kiss of blood smoothes out the ride. Luhan's hand strains against Jongdae's grip as his hips buck upwards, chasing the tight sheath of Jongdae's ass. Fuck—there was a glimmer of pleasure underneath the pain, shimmering out of reach as Jongdae kept riding back down on Luhan's cock.

'Is that all you got?' Jongdae sneers, knowing that this could be good, chasing it now. 'Is this how you fuck the others?'

'Shut _up_ , Jongdae,' says Luhan, trying to be serious, even as hips twitch underneath Jongdae's thighs, feeling his cock fuck in deep.

Anger colours the air anyway. Jongdae grins, grips Luhan's wrist harder, feeling the bones drag rough against each other. 'Are you going to come already, Lu-ge?' He tightens up around the dick inside of him, grinding down to feel every inch of it continue to forcibly stretch him out. 'So pathetic—can't fight _and_ can't fuck.'

' _Chen_.' Luhan's teeth are white and sharp as he snarls.

'Scared little bitch that you are,' continues Jongdae, unperturbed as he keeps rocking back and forth on Luhan's cock, keeping it deep and hard inside him, feeling how it drags along that glorious sweet spot so that the pinpricks of pleasure start masking the pain. 'And you thought I'd take you back to everyone else? Like _this_?'

Immediately, Jongdae's grin falters from the spike of hurt as Luhan's dick drags roughly against his rim. Then Luhan is planting his feet against the floor, knees raised, and fucking upwards, drawing his cock back and slamming it in with no care for Jongdae's discomfort, the way his expression crumples in distress.

'That what you want?' Luhan says, and there's an undercurrent that only Jongdae can hear—that susurrus of fear slipping between the cruelty, asking him to stop, to just _leave_.

'That's right— _fuck me_ ,' and Jongdae moans a sweet low sound, catches the way Luhan's pupils bloom black and wanting.

'I fucking hate you,' says Luhan, and rails him, each thrust a harsh slap of skin on skin.

Jongdae keeps his grip around Luhan's wrist pinned to the concrete next to Luhan's pretty face while his other hand reaches back, spreading his ass just to get Luhan's cock deeper, the sound of their skin filthier. Each fuck startles pitched moans out of his mouth, cascading over Luhan's cheek as they keep watching each other.

'More,' groans out Jongdae, his hole opening up, his own cock getting hard against his belly. Luhan was being rougher now than the sporadic, desperate grinding from before, and it has the pain turn hot in Jongdae's veins, making his ass clench down to chase that flash of pleasure when Luhan's dick hits him deep. 'You know I can take it.'

Instead of replying, Luhan clenches his jaw, forcing the hand Jongdae has pinned upwards to take hold of Jongdae's hip, not breaking Jongdae's hold on him. His forearm flexes with muscle as he forces Jongdae to rise up and drop down on his dick, meet each thrust so that Luhan could fucking hammer the breath out of Jongdae's lungs, make him forget where they were and what even started this.

And now it feels _good_ —Jongdae lets his eyes flutter close, reveling in how the pain lights up his synapses, makes him feel electric even without his power. Below, Luhan is using him, fucking his ass roughly, meanly, and the groans in Luhan's throat falter against his clenched teeth.

He starts to ride back now, following the tight grip on his hip so he can make sure he drops onto Luhan's cock in rhythm, fucks himself open. 'That wasn't so fucking hard, was it Lu-ge?' He sneers, just to keen when Luhan's nails sink into the thin skin over his hip bone. 

'Are you going to come from this?' Luhan asks, lip curling up in a snarl, hips not stopping. 'You really do get off on wanting to die, don't you, freak.'

He drives his cock in deep and it startles a laugh-moan out of Jongdae, leaning over Luhan's face, staring down at that cruel expression. _That's right_ — _get mad at me_. 'You _wish_ you could hurt me, ge.' _Get mad at me instead of yourself_.

In a quick movement, pushed by his own telekinesis, Luhan rolls them over, fucks into the hot clutch of Jongdae's ass. Glass and debris dig into Jongdae's spine as he finds himself on his back, his hand still gripping the bare skin of Luhan's wrist, the threat of mutual destruction ever-present and just as heady as Luhan's cock punching into his sweet spot.

'I'm going to make you scream,' Luhan tells him.

Jongdae arches, his thighs tight around Luhan's waist, holding on as he feels Luhan's dick fuck him so good and hard and hot. 'C'mon, c'mon, fuck yes—'

More, more—Jongdae begs for it wordless and desperate. He thrives off the stretch and hurt of his hole opening and taking it over and over, his body forced to adapt, the hurt tasting so sweet and good. Their fuck has turned frantic with Luhan on top, his hips jackrabitting into Jongdae's ass—short, snapping thrusts that make Jongdae hiccup moans because Luhan knows exactly what angle gets him off.

He's going to come like this, he can feel it: his own cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, his electricity thrumming and ready to zip down to his balls, ready to make him cream himself when Luhan doesn't let up on his mean, hard fucks into him. His hole feels fucked open and wide, slick with its own blood and Luhan's precome. He opens his mouth, tries to tell him, _you get off on this too_ , but all that comes out is the slutty moans of being fucked hard and well.

Of course, Luhan notices, tries to press closer, like there's any place left for his cock to go when it's already ruining him so deeply. Trying to fuck his anger and fear into Jongdae's body and Jongdae will absolve him. 'Come, fucking _come_ , gege,' Jongdae pants.

' _Fuck_ ,' says Luhan in a stifled whimper. He leans in, crushes his face into Jongdae's throat, mouth wet against the skin. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

Each word punctuated by his cock slamming in deep, grinding and savouring the tight heat of Jongdae's ass. Jongdae moans into his ear and flexes his fingers around Luhan's wrist, sending a ripple of electricity through his skin—a sweetly controlled shock—and Luhan jerks and comes, pumping his warm semen inside.

Still, Luhan is stubborn, keeps fucking his cock inside, push-pulling the wetness in a filthy squelch. The sound shoots arousal straight down Jongdae's spine, already able to imagine his hole red and used, leaking come in a mess down his thighs. Then Luhan's slow-softening cock drags against his prostate while Luhan hisses in overstimulation and Jongdae is gone—coming over his stomach with the help of his electricity running through his veins.

Above him, Luhan winces as Jongdae's hole starts milking his cock. He stays inside, keeps his wet come plugged up the way he knows Jongdae likes. 'You,' he starts, stops, licking his dry lips.

'You're good,' pants Jongdae, still lying flat on his back, a mess over his stomach and in his hole, the sweet afterglow of good sex lingering over his skin. 'You good?'

And Luhan doesn't misunderstand. He closes his eyes—focusing—before swallowing and meeting Jongdae's gaze. 'Yeah, better.'

Jongdae waits until they've separated and pulled their pants back up before feeling for Kyungsoo in the back of his mind. Their connection opens when Jongdae pushes against it, and a low wave of relief slides through. Jongdae responds with a beckon—and only a few moments later does Jongin pop into existence at the far end of the warehouse.

'Let's go,' says Jongdae, standing next to Luhan, taking his wrist, skin-on-skin a reminder.

This time, Jongin materializes in front of them, grabs Jongdae's arm, and vanishes them far from here.

  
  
  


Jongdae sits curled in one of the half-dozen chairs dragged into Luhan and Yixing's room. Knees drawn to his chest, he props his chin on top and watches, silent and still, at Luhan unconscious on the bed, with Zitao, Yixing, and Yifan hovering around him.

Zitao is there to keep Luhan frozen in his time, suspend his consciousness and the poison in his veins. Yixing has one hand on Luhan's bare chest, close to the gnarled ugly wound, and his other hand on Yifan's bare arm.

When Jongdae flicks his gaze up to Yifan, he can see the effect of Yixing siphoning his energy. The way Yifan's eyes lighten from their usual (human) brown to a honey-gold, with slitted pupils. His mouth twitches as his teeth shift, and his nails can't choose whether to stay as neat squares or ever-sharpening points. He was caught in his turning, reining it back in, and in a moment, Jongdae realizes they had done this for him— _before_.

Nausea balls up his throat, and he swallows it down, focuses on Luhan. Suspended in time, there are no physical clues that his wound is healing, or if colour would return to his face. Only when Yixing asked Zitao to let go would they see anything change.

Minseok is next to Jongdae, a hand on Jongdae's arm, his skin ever-cool and an anchor to _now_ and _this_. He's explaining too—when Junmyeon and his brood also crowd into the room. Explaining the effects of being hit by the agents' bullets, how the poison reacted with their powers, how Yifan and his own had to figure out a way to bring Jongdae down themselves.

'Now, apparently, Jongdae can bring people back all by himself,' says Minseok, his voice proud.

Jongdae nods, but he doesn't look away. Yifan has his face turned towards the wall, back to most of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the rest of them knowing. Yixing and Zitao have sunk into their single-minded focus and wouldn't come out until their work was done.

'Chenchen,' calls Zitao. He glances over his shoulder at Jongdae, beckoning him with a jerk of his chin.

It's a casualness towards elders that makes Junmyeon bristle but Jongdae can't remember to be irritated, simply slips out of his chair towards the bed.

Yixing has pulled his hand away from Yifan's arm. 'Chenchen, will you—'

'Yeah,' says Jongdae without thinking. He strips off his jacket and offers the bare skin of his arm. Yixing's touch is soft, but when he begins to pull energy, it is a sudden, nauseating tug. Next to him, Yifan's half-clawed hand grips Jongdae's other arm to anchor him while Minseok continues explaining, answering questions, deflecting the others' attention away from the scene.

This is between them; they would fix this without Junmyeon and his own's help.

Eventually, Yixing draws his hands away. Zitao dismisses his time freeze and Luhan's body catches up with the present, his healing spreading through his half-naked frame as his wound closes up, his blood pinks his skin, sweat beading his hairline.

Luhan blinks blearily, staring up at the ceiling of this old house, before finally focusing on the faces around him, carefully watching. 'Hey,' he croaks out. 'I'm good.'

Yixing sighs and tips over onto the bed—and Luhan—in exhaustion, and suddenly there's this new problem to worry about.

Still, Jongdae catches Luhan's eye as he leans over to help Zitao lift Yixing up, and there's a flash of something there—relief, knowing, understanding. There's love too—and Jongdae feels his chest loosen inexplicably, has him breathing better, stronger, as he begins to take care of another of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The 2012 MAMA M/Vs posit that each EXO K member is connected to one EXO M member across worlds, hence the emotional telepathy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
